Take Me
by Epic Uke
Summary: Just a smut drabble. :3 ... Hahahahahha...


_Time for some pointless sexy times 'cause I can write stuff like that! :D Yay for one shots! :3 If you don't like, don't read. :U Nuff said._

The two of their lips crashed together as they made it into the empty room, hands had groped and scratched at each other until the younger one's clothes were in a scattered mess all over the floor. Nick's hand rubbed himself as he watched the younger man under him. He was fully dressed, Ellis though, was naked and writhing under him and moaning out his name, his hips bucking desprately into Nick's calloused hand, wanting even more delicious friction. The older man had no qualms with giving the young man more of what he wanted, he has been trying for the past two weeks to get this far. Pulling the brunette up, releasing his throbbing cock and pressing his lips against his again. Moving away, Ellis' hands curiously went to undo the buttons on Nick's shirt, undoing it as quickly and as neatly as he could. Nick couldn't help but chuckle at how inexperienced the mechanic was. He tilted his head back when Ellis' mouth latched onto his neck, sucking lightly on the faded hicky. The mechanic was straddling him now and his mouth was exploring the territory, stopping when he heard the older man make an amazing noise when he reached his throat. Blue eyes were wide and he had a wide smile on his face, going to bite down on it. Nick moaned again, louder this time and his hands rested on the mechanic's hips, squeezing them.

"Shit, cut that out." the conman growled, his hand dipping towards Ellis' erection, rubbing a finger against the sensitive tip, earning a gasp. In response, Ellis bit down again, harder this time, smiling at Nick's noise. Moving the younger male off his lap, Nick leaned back against the bed. Ellis blinked, tilting his head to the side, biting his lower lip, moving to crawl over the conman, staring down at him. He swallowed and kissed at Nick's chest, staring down at the bulge in the man's pants. He slowly began to move down, placing kisses down the toned body, stopping at his pantline. Ellis blinked, reaching to fondle the older man through his pants. Nick grunted, his green eyes glued to the mechanic as he continued to rub his manhood. His hand was moving slow and torturous, it made him squirm, Nick's hips bucked up against the tan hand, earning a harder rub.

"Alright, dammit, Overalls..." Nick sat up, moving to sit in front of the younger man down, staring into his eyes, licking his lips like a predator. His fingers moved to the brunette's lips and slid in. Ellis was snapped out of his hazy little fantasy land and stared at him, head tilting to the side.

"Wait, what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, spitting the fingers away.

"Suck on them, make sure they're wet." Nick demanded, wiggling his fingers. "It's better then nothing." he shrugged. Ellis sat there, staring at him, then hesitantly opened his mouth, taking the digits into his wet mouth, starting to run his tongue over them slowly, his eyes shutting as he worked the man's digits. Nick moaned at the sight of his new lover, his breathing hitching and his length twitching. He slid his fingers out of Ellis' mouth, staring at the trail of silivia that kept them seperated before moving to pull Ellis onto his lap again. His wet fingers moved to prod at the mechanic's entrance, earning a whimper. He then began to slide one of the slick digits into the younger man, kissing him softly, trying to distract him. Ellis' was clutching onto Nick's open shirt, his head resting against his shoulder. As Nick continued, he noted that the younger male was moving his hips slowly. He added another finger into the mechanic's body, rubbing at the inside of him, thrusting them gently.

Ellis' whimpers were affecting the conman as Nick's finger's thrusted gently, hooking and rubbing the inside of him. The conman added a third finger, finding it very hard to keep himself under control. He wanted to be inside the virgin ass. He wanted it right now. After a few more thrusts of the three digits, he pulled them out, pointing to his length. Ellis whimpered, crawling over to him, taking the arousal into his mouth, starting to suck, making very lewd noises. Nick shuddered, his hand resting on the brunette's head, pushing him down further. Ellis moaned deeply, his hands fisting in the sheets and he sucked more, gasping when Nick pulled him away from his throbbing memeber.

"Turn around..." Nick demanded, his voice hoarse and stern. Ellis blinked, turning around so he was resting on his knees, yelping when the older man had shoved him forward, his face and chest against the mattress and his ass in the air. He felt Nick shift behind him then he felt the older man's prick against his entrance. Before Ellis could say a word, the conman was slowly pushing himself inside of the younger man, his hands holding onto his hips, stroking them lightly. He hissed with pleasure at the tightness and the heat, his head hanging slightly. Ellis was clenching the sheets, his mouth open as he made loud wails, mostly sounding of pain. Nick swallowed, reaching down to lightly pump Ellis' arousal, slowly starting up a rythem with the brunette.

"You have to relax, Ellis..." Nick groaned, his hips rutting faster. The mechanic let out a loud moan, this time, it was mixed. Pleasure was added into it, which was a good sign. The younger man moved to thrust slowly and unsurely into the conman's hand, gripping the sheets. His face was flushed and his eyes were glazed over, which made the man look even cuter. Nick began to move harder into him, observing the mechanic's every sound and movement he made. He was still stroking the mechanic's length along with his hip, a small smile appearing on his face once Ellis was responding nicely, moving with him. They moved together until they both finished, Nick had Ellis in his arms, rubbing gently at the mechanic's back, kissing his cheeks and forehead lovingly. The younger man glanced up and let out a soft laugh before pecking his cheek in return.

"You did really good, Overalls," Nick whispered, his eyes drooping slightly. The younger man's face went dark red and he shifted around, chuckling softly.

"H-hah... T-thank you." he nodded and pulled the blankets up over them, curling up in the warm conman's arms. They laid in silence for a few minutes, the occasional scratch of one of the infected outside was heard. Nick was staring lazily at the wall, his fingers twirling in soft brown locks, he glanced down to see the younger man's face, opening his mouth to say he wanted his arm back, but when he saw that Ellis had fallen asleep, he couldn't complain. He sighed, kissed his forehead once more before letting himself doze off with the tanner man.

_S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-smut _

_Yes, I'm a pervert. :D _


End file.
